Identity Disorder
by SouthParkFG
Summary: Time has passed in South Park, moving to this town as a kid, I was able to see some friendships strengthen and some weaken and break. In such a small town, rumors start quick, and personal beliefs make living hard for anyone different. Many kids from South Park now struggle with fitting in, or becoming the target for hate. Which Identity will I chose? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Author's Note: I'm new to the community, so please be easy on me! If there are some suggestions on things I should change or add, please let me know. Also, I have a few more chapters already written for this story so let me know if anyone is actually interested in it. Disclaimers: I don't own any rights or franchises. Rated M for sexual scenes, drug and underage alcohol use, and self-harm depictions. If any of these things make you uncomfortable, this is your warning, they will show up in later chapters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Alex_

"Alright class, today is going to be a group day. Get into pairs, and I want you to draw each other's portraits," the art mechanically chimed. I felt bad for her, no one in this room actually liked art. It was just an easy elective with low failure rates. I glanced around the classroom, already noticing that Token and Clyde had grouped up together again. Token and I caught eyes and he gave me an apologetic look. Even though we were friends, when it came between me, Clyde, or Craig, I was no match.

"Wanna be my partner?" I glanced up to see a long haired blonde stand in front of my desk. I think her name was Jessie, I never really talked to her before, but I knew she was always looking at me in class.

"Sure." Not like I had the choice. She scooted a desk to sit opposite from me. She smiled and took out pencil and paper.

"So, Alexander, right?"

I gave a faint smile and nodded, I already knew where this was going. Another girl attempting to hit on me, "Yeah?"

"You know, we've been going to school together since elementary school and I don't think we've ever really talked," She commented while twirling a strand of her hair.

"Yeah, I guess we just never hung around the same people," I took the lack of drawing to be a sign that I was supposed to draw her first. I lifted my mechanical pencil and sketching out her figure lazily.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She blurted suddenly mid-sketch.

I looked up at her, mildly annoyed that she was talking so much while I was working. "No," I stated a little too abruptly.

"Would you… maybe want to hang out some time?" She smiled, making her best attempt at being cute. Which wasn't working.

"I'll… have to think about it," I looked back down at my sketch. I hated that I was such a pushover, I was never able to just tell girls I wasn't interested.

The bell rang and Jessie stood up. "Great, you should call me some time." She winked and tucked a slip of paper into the front of my half zipped hoodie. "See ya, Alexander."

 _ **Lunch**_

"I see Jessie finally talked to you today, you know she's been staring at you for a while now." It was Token. He was always the observant one in our group. I chose to be in my own little world instead of actually paying attention to what other people did.

"Yeeeeeeah," I sighed.

"Dude, are you going to call her?" Clyde interjected. Clyde was always trying to get me to date girls, he was quite the ladies' man himself, though with him currently dating Bebe he could only live vicariously through the sex-capades of his friends.

"I don't know man, she's cute and all, but wasn't she kind of a slut last year?" Not that it mattered to me. I was just trying to save face. Even though Token and Clyde were my friends, I hadn't told them I was gay. For all they know is that I'm Bi, and because of that, they are adamant on me finding a girl, rather than a guy. Telling them the truth would make my life so much easier, but I guess deep down I was still worried about them turning on me.

"Dude! That's the best part! You want a chick that is experienced, since you're a little rusty."

"Shut up Clyde," A deep monotoned voice echoed from behind me, I turned to see Craig standing there with his lunch tray. He may be 6'3", but his stoic face hadn't changed since we were kids. "Not everyone wants sloppy seconds," He sat down beside me.

"But dude! She's hot! She'd be perfect for Alex." Clyde whined.

"Or, you could mind our own damn business and focus on your own relationship instead of everyone else's." Craig took a bite out of his gelatinous meatloaf.

"Thanks Craig," I muttered then went back to my own lunch.

"Fiiiiiiine," Clyde groaned, looking down defeated. His face almost immediately perked back up. "Token! So is the party still on for tonight?!"

"Yeah, my parents are still scheduled to fly out by 5:30."

"Yes!" Clyde exclaimed. "I've been needing to unwind for a few weeks now, school and practice have been kicking my ass. Are we going _all out_ for this one?" That was Clyde's not so subtle hint of asking if there was going to be pot tonight.

"Yeah man, Kenny is supposed to bring it with him tonight. If not, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Sweet!" Clyde could barely hold in his excitement. Out of all four of us he was definitely the party animal, being so social, parties are where he's in his element. He turned to me and grinned, "I bet Jessie will be there too."


	2. Chapter 2: Tweek Bros

_**Author's Note: Again, just a forewarning that there will be underage drinking and drug use, so if you don't like that then don't read it. There will also be more Tweek and Craig interaction in the next chapter, this chapter introduces Kenny. :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **~8:32 PM**_

I kept looking up at the clock between customer orders. I get off work at 10 tonight, but it seemed that business at Tweak Bros. Coffee was exceptionally slow today.

"Got somewhere -ngh to be?" I looked from the clock over at the twitchy blonde at the register.

"Oh, yeah. Token's having a party tonight at 10, I was going to head on over after we closed up the shop."

"C-could I come?" Tweek stuttered nervously.

This request caught me by surprise. I considered Tweek to be one of my closest friends since middle school and I had never seen him at a party. In fact, I was pretty sure he hated being around lots of people, especially those at school that tended to bully him. "Of course you can, I didn't tell you about it cause you had never been interested in Token's parties before." I wiped down some of the counter tops.

"I…. I just thought it would be a n-nice change. Gah!" He twitched and nearly dropped the change he was putting in the register. I went over and poured him a black cup of coffee with sugar and handed it to him. Tweek gave me a thankful look then took a big gulp.

"Dude, there's going to be a lot of jocks and cheerleaders at this party, so you might want to stay around me."

"O-okay!" He smiled, but seemed a little nervous for some reason. There was definitely something he wasn't telling me about.

The bell chimed as someone opened the coffee shop door and walked in. I was Kenny McCormick, wearing his signature parka with the hood pulled up over his head. I could see a light dusting of snow covering his clothes, It must have started snowing again. "Hey guys, can I grab a hot chocolate?" He lazily walked up to the cash register and unzipped half his hoodie.

"C-coming right up!" Tweak chimed, "Medium right? That'll be 3.50." Kenny dug a hand into his pant pocket and pulled out a few crumpled dollar bills and handed them to Tweek. Tweek took the money hesitantly, he twitched as he put it in the register and handed Kenny back his change. He then vigorously pumped at the almost empty bottle of hand sanitizer at the counter. Ever since I told Tweek why Kenny always had so many dollar bills he had been very hesitant in receiving money from the taller blonde. It made his germaphobia hit another level.

Kenny looked over at me, as if he could read my mind. "Hey Lex, when are you heading to the party?"

Lex was a nickname that Kenny had given me when we were kids, I'm not sure how or why, but the name had stuck over the years. "I get off at 10, Tweek's coming with me too."

Kenny seemed just as surprised as I did, but he said nothing. He pulled his hood down and came down to the counter area where I made the coffee. I grabbed a cup and poured in his favorite, white chocolate. I secured the lid to the top and handed it to him.

"Thanks Lex." He took a sip. "Mind if I hang here until you get off work?"

"That's fine, we haven't had many customers today anyway. But doesn't Token want you to get to his house as soon as possible?" He was our 'local dealer' after all.

Kenny shrugged, "He can wait, I'm not his bitch." I smirked at his response. Kenny and I had a odd relationship. I never actually hung out with him, other than at parties, the coffee shop or when our bad practiced. Regardless of that, our relationship seemed much closer. To me at least. He walked over to the table closest to the coffee station. I glanced at him while I wiped down the same counter I had already cleaned earlier.

Kenny looked down at his hot chocolate. He looked almost peaceful sitting there, his bright blue eyes dim from the lighting. He had his messy dirty blonde hair going every which way because of his hood. He had kept it slightly long over the past year, it was even longer than mine, which was chin length. Subconsciously I reached for the rubber band that held my hair back and out of my face, I did it like that only for work and still managed to still have my bangs escape and block my vision. I pulled my hair down and ran a finger through it. I was already tired from the day, I don't know how long I can make it for this party. I made myself a cup of coffee and took a long drink. The perks of working at a coffee shop, endless supply of free coffee.

Tweek looked at me and refilled his own coffee. It was odd, while he drank coffee, his nerves seemed to calm a little and he would twitch less.

I looked back at Kenny and our eyes made contact. I wasn't sure if it was coincidence or if he was actually staring at me in the first place. "You re-dyed your hair," He commented.

I hadn't even thought of it, I looked at a stand of my hair stupidly, "Oh, yeah. I did two days ago." I was a natural strawberry blonde, with it being more on the blonde than red side, I liked dying it. I had held up my signature 'strawberry' blonde look that looked more like a light pink than the red tone in most strawberry blondes. "My roots were showing again."

"You should dye my hair some time," Kenny winked and took another drink of his hot chocolate.

I felt my face heat up a little and I went back to wiping the same spot on the counter. "Maybe, but your hair looks fine as it is."

Kenny smirked, "are you blushing?"

"No. Why would I?" I shot back, putting more effort in scrubbing the counter.

"I don't know how you are still single. Guy or girl would think you're adorable."

I blushed harder, "I don't want to date anyone in this town. Everyone has hooked up with everyone."

Kenny's smile haltered a little bit, but he kept smiling. "You're so picky! You'll never get laid like that."


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Author's Note: This is where the underage drinking begins in the story. Fair warning from here on out, the story will be considered a mature rating. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **... _Closing Time_**

Tweek stood by the door to Tweak's Bros. and locked the front doors. The snow was picking up again, we all piled into my car, a 2015 Lexus IS 250, which was a birthday gift when I turned 16. It was definitely my baby and I didn't let many people ride in it with me. It was one of the best gifts my parents ever gave me, I guess it was their way of making up for their lack of parenting over the years. This was the first time that Kenny rode in it. He rubbed the leather interior of the passenger seat.

"Sometimes I forget you're rich, you don't act like it." Kenny commented while admiring my car.

I sighed, I hated being reminded that my parents had money. I wish I was like normal kids with a normal income. My parents were always absent throughout my life, my dad ran the best restaurant in North Park, and my mom was a doctor. They spent more time in their offices than they did with me on my birthdays or taking care of me whenever I had gotten sick. The times that they weren't working, my father was a fan of corporal punishment and I would get beat for the smallest of things. So I learned to stay quiet and stay in my room while at home, and spent most of my childhood either at Token's or Tweek's home. Tweek's parents were always busy too, but that meant I could stay over for as long as I wanted.

I drove all the way to Tokens place, which was next door to my house, except we had acres of land separating our homes. It made walking to his house quite the chore when we were kids. I parked the Lexus off to the side of Tokens yard, the garage and driveway were overrun with at least a dozen other cars that varied in their degrees of age and quality. I saw Clyde's old red pickup truck, Wendy's silver 2010 Prius, Kyle's hand me down van, and even Butter's managed to sneak his blue 2007 Toyota Carola out. Tweek, Kenny and I all hoped out of the car and I quickly clicked the key fob to lock it. Walking up to the house we could see that some of the party goers had trailed outside. Even while snowing, kids from our school goofed off with red solo cups in their hands, listening to the blaring rap music that trailed all the way from inside the house. Ester and Lola were two of the girls hanging out outside, as we came up I watched as they ran off from two guys chasing them. Lola clumsily picked up some snow and hurled it at them giggling, she had a solo cup in her hand as well. We passed by them, narrowly missing a hit from an incoming snowball.

"Gah!" Tweek squealed and groped onto the back of my hoodie. I could tell his anxiety was already going up.

Inside, Token was chilling around a group of girls on one of his parents sofas. He looked up to see Kenny and stood, obviously looking agitated. "Where the fuck have you been McCormick?!"

Kenny walked up to him and shrugged. He muffled through his parka, "I fucking made it, didn't I?" He pulled a large bag of weed out from his coat pocket.

Token snatched it from his and scowled, "Next time I pay you for something thig big, I expect you to be on time." With that, Token pulled out a huge wad of cash and handed it to Kenny, who in turned quickly counted it and shoved it into his back pocket. "I'm getting a drink."

Tokem sighed and then yelled over the top of the music blaring in the background. "The weed is here!" Anyone in the vicinity that managed to hear him cheered.

I looked around, looking for either Craig or Clyde. Clyde was leaning up against the banister making out with Bebe. I made my way into the kitchen where I found Craig, refilling his cup. I grabbed Tweek by the sleeve and led him through the sea of people towards Craig.

He looked at me, then at a now twitching Tweek, and then back at me. "About time you get here. I was bored as fuck since both Token and Clyde ditched me for chicks." He handed me his just filled cup. "You got a lot of catching up to do."

I smirked and graciously took the cup. "Yeah I know, but we had to close up shop." I looked at Tweek. "You want anything? Token's got a variety of shit, not just beer." I took a sip of my drink. Rum and Coke, one thing that Craig and I agreed on.

"I-I don't know guys, what if I drink something and have a-an a-allergic reaction and die!?" Tweek was diving deeper into panic mode. "O-or it might react with my meds and I accidentally overdose!"

"Dude, you really need to chill out." Craig muttered while going into the fridge and grabbing a wine cooler. "You don't look like you can handle much, I'll start you off with this." He put the drink into Tweek's shaking hands.

"T-Thanks…." He muttered, almost embarrassed at being called a light-weight. I had never drank with Tweek before, so even though I was his friend, I had no clue about his alcohol tolerance. We've only smoked a hand full of blunts together since Tweak found out it was one of the few things to make him completely calm.

Just then, Jessie came up to me, she had curled her hair and was wearing really tight short skirt with fishnets and a tube top that barely contained her tits.

"Alexander!" She gushed and clumsily embraced me in a drunken hug. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Yeah, had work." I took a big swig of my drink, I needed it just to tolerate talking to her.

She let go and smiled. "so did you come with anyone?"

"Just friends."

"Good." She leaned in and kissed me, I didn't kiss back. She tasted like hardcore alcohol. She pulled away and grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away before I could even refuse.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

Chapter 4

 _Tweek_

 _Oh god! He's leaving me!_ I felt my twitching amplify, so I started to chug down my drink, hoping it would help. I for the most part avoided spilling it all over me. I glanced up and noticed Craig staring at me.

"Dude, I didn't mean you had to drink it that fast."

"I h-have to! Otherwise I can't s-stand the pressure!" I pulled at my hair with my free hand.

Craig said nothing and turned to the counter covered in bottles and took a few. Grabbing a new cup he made up a concoction of drinks I didn't know and handed it to me. "This should help"

I nodded and took it. Taking a sip, I nearly choked as I was greeted with intense burning. "W-what is in this s-shit?!" I shouted, body shaking violently. _What if Craig's trying to poison me?! What if he's still mad about that time we fought each other in third grade?!_ "Gah!" I screeched and tried my best not to rip my hair out of my head.

"Dude relax, it's a little bit of everything," he said non-chalantly, grabbing himself another drink and headed into the livingroom again.

"Hey, w-wait," I called meekly and made me way through the sea of drunk teens with Craig.

 _Alex_

I was starting to feel tipsy. Jessie had taken me to a solitary bedroom and was stretched out on the bed. She had a half empty bottle of fireball whiskey in her hands. We had been making out but after all she had drank she couldn't even stand anymore.

"Come on Alexander, let's do more. I'm so horny right now." I shook my head and took the bottle away from her and took a sip.

"No way. You're too drunk."

She pouted and then rolled over onto her back. "You're such a pussy, any other guy would have fucked me by now."

I sighed and took a longer drink. I hate girls.

I slowly stood and walked out of the bedroom. Careful not to stumble down the stairs, I walked down into the basement. There was smoke floating all the way up the stairwell and before I had even opened the door I could smell the stench of dank weed. I walked down the stairs. Someone had brought a bunch of blankets and pillows down for people to sit on and use. A circle of teens were sitting in a circle passing around a joint.

Token was sitting closest to the stairs, he smiled, obviously high, and motioned me to sit down. I did and looked around the circle of teens. From the right of Token and around, there was Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, Heidi, Red, Cartman, Thomas, Kevin, Butters, Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Nichole. You could tell that they had already went through a joint or two before I even got down there.

"Hey Alex!" Clyde waved stupidly. He was talking louder than usual. "This shit is great, you need to try it." I was situated between Butters and Kenny, Clyde passed the joint down the line until it met me. I took it, I took a long drag and passed it to Kenny.

"So, should we play a game?" Bebe said, nearly sitting in Clyde's lap.

"Oh boy, I love games!" Butters giggled. I wonder how long he had been down here.

"Truth or dare?" Wendy suggested, she seemed to be the most coherent person in this room. Most of the teens nodded in approval. "I'll go first!" She turned to Red. "Heidi truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Kevin."

Red blushed then looked at the geeky half-asian. He had changed a little over the years. He was still a nerd, but he grew up to be pretty cute, and I knew that he was one of Red's many crushes in school. She leaned over and planted a kiss onto his lips. He froze up and didn't move, he just let her do what she wanted, until she seemed satisfied and sat back down in her spot.

"Bebe, truth or dare?"

Bebe sat up properly, "Um, truth"

Red smirked, "Is it true that you went down on Clyde in the locker rooms right before a football game."

"W-What!? N-no!" She screeched and became red. "That's stupid! Even if I did it's none of your business Red!" Clyde looked away, a goofy smile on his face, he too was red faced. He pretty much gave them away.

Bebe, now mad and flustered, decided to take her anger out on my. "Alex! Truth or Dare."

I weighed my options. If I said truth, I might be asked something like if I liked guys. But if I said dare, she might make me do something like makout with another chick. I guess I already did, so I'll take my chances. "…..Dare"

Bebe now had an evil smirk on her face. "Makeout with Kenny."

I felt myself prickle and redden. "F-fuck that, that's gay." I responded defensively. I glanced at Kenny beside me. He seemed to be conflicted with something.

"Do it or you have to do something worse!" Bebe teased. "I'm ready to see some guy on guy action." I heard a majority of guys cringe, including Token and Clyde who were a tad uncomfortable with male affection. That made me a little sad, seeing my supposed friends act that way. I looked back at Kenny, even sitting he was taller than me. He was about 6'1" while I was a measly 5'6", the only guy I was taller than was tweak, and that was only by 2 inches.

"Come on, lets just do it and get it over with. It can't be that bad with me," Kenny winked at me. he seemed to be enjoying my agony.

"Fine," I huffed and braced myself for what was coming. I leaned over, looking up into his bright blue eyes. A light blush crossing my face, I felt my heart pound faster as I got close to his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Mistake?

Chapter 5

 _Kenny_

 _So fucking cute…_

I looked down at a struggling Alex, he seemed to be bracing himself for kissing me. His face flush from either embarrassment or the liquor. I myself was feeling tipsy, but I wanted this for so fucking long. His bright blue-grey eyes looked up at me. His eyes were huge, and such a beautiful shade that I'd never seen on anyone else. He leaned in close until our lips finally touched. They were so soft, a light taste of cherry flavored Chapstick and the smell of hard liquor. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close, which took him by surprise. I deepened the kiss, rubbing my tongue against his lips.

"Ugh, gross!" Cartman yelled in disgust, "Stop being such fags! I think I'm gonna be sick!" He got up, along with a few others. The only people left were the girls, who seemed mesmerized, and Butters. I didn't fucking care, I've been called fag, a whore. Even beaten and choked. It used to bother me, but now I don't care. I fucking do what I want, I got to a point in my life a few years ago where I just ignored what people thought or did to me.

Alex, blushing harder, parted his lips. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside. Our tongues danced around one another. _god_

 _Alex_

Dazed…

That's all I feel. Dazed, from the alcohol, the weed, the sound of blood rushing in my ears, the haphazard beating of my heart. Why was I like this? I've kissed before… but not like this. It was different somehow. It felt like I had haze in my head, as I opened my mouth to let Kenny inside my mouth. He was gentle, but forceful as he pulled me into his lap and rubbed his tongue against mine. Surprisingly I didn't fight back. Fuck it. Fuck everyone. There was only me and Kenny right now. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of our lips together, I didn't expect a kiss from Kenny McCormick to be this good.

We finally pulled away and I opened my eyes and looked up at him. It was then I became very aware of the people in the room around us, as well as the blood that had rushed down to another place. I blushed harder, wanting to pull away, to escape the gazes of everyone, but also terrified to be found with an obvious boner.

Kenny smirked, "Now, was that so bad?"

I looked away, trying to calm myself. "….Whatever." I pulled my hoodie down to cover my crotch and stood. "I need air, smells like shit down here." I ran up those stairs so fast I'm surprised I didn't fall. I finally made it through the clumps of half clothed teens grinding on each other and made it to Tokens back door to his deck. I inhaled the sting of bitter cold air. _Why the fuck did I let that happen?_

 _Craig_

 _Here I am, stuck babysitting…_ I looked down at the now drunk Tweek, I had found an empty room to lay him down in when he got to the point he couldn't stand. "I-I want more!" The twitchy teen yelled from his spot on the bed, I was sitting on the edge, smoking a blunt I got off Token.

"Hell no, you're plastered." I took a drag.

"At l-least let me have some of that." He pointed a twitchy hand at the blunt. I raised an eyebrow. "You smoke?" I didn't know Tweek all that well, but he didn't seem to be the druggie type.

"It t-takes the edge off." He gave a goofy smirk and laughed. I've never seem the blonde like this before, it was kinda funny.

I chuckled and carefully handed him the blunt. "Don't drop it."

"Oh God! I hope I don't, then it would catch me and the bed on fire and I'd burn to d-death! And then Token would charge me from the dead and make me pay him back for ruining a 2-thousand-dollar mattress!" He sat up and twitched violently before he took a drag. I rolled my eyes.

He seemed to settle down after a couple of hits, then sighed. I took the remaining blunt and finished it off. I sighed, content, and laid down on the other side of the bed.

"This is great" Tweek complimented, without stuttering. I was surprised, guess it really did calm the paranoid teen down. "…Hey Craig."

I turned my head toward him. "Yeah?"

"…Am I annoying?" He looked down, he seemed sad.

"Not really, at least I don't think so."

"Then how come we stopped hanging out when we were kids?" I had almost forgotten that we had been close back in elementary school, he hung out with the whole gang, Clyde, Token, Jimmy and even Alex when he moved into town.

"I don't know. I guess we just changed in middle school…" I felt bad, but I knew exactly why we had stopped talking to Tweek. In middle school he started getting bullied and accused of being gay. Instead of being his friends and standing up for him, we avoided him, too embarrassed that we might be called gay just by association. I was mainly scared of how my parents would act with me having a 'fag' friend… It was selfish, but my father's wrath still scared the shit out of me. Alex was the only one that stayed with Tweek, he paid the price with his own mild bullying, until he started dating girls off and on until last year. "I'm…. I'm sorry Tweek. You didn't deserve to be left in middle school… or in high school."

"It fucked me up for a while," he said soberly, pulling up the sleeves of his green shirt.

I was shocked to see the old pigmy sized scars running down Tweek's wrists. I felt instantly ashamed and sick to my stomach. I did this to him. We should have been there to protect him.

"I'm really sorry Tweek…" That's all I could say, even though I knew it wasn't enough.

Tweek shrugged and rolled his sleeves back down his wrists. "I'm better now, Alex and my parents convinced me to go to therapy, I got on medication in 8th grade. It helped with my anxiety and depression… Sorry I'm being such a downer." He smiled and looked at me. "We haven't had a real talk in like, 6 years and this is what I choose to talk about.

"It's okay, I'm glad you told me. I had no idea."

"Yeah, me and Alex tried to keep our troubles to ourselves."

"…Did he?" I motioned to his wrists.

Tweek shook his head, "No, he never did that. It broke him just to see me with new bandages."

I relaxed a little. Alex went a little MIA for 2 years of middle school, he must have been with Tweek. One day in 8th grade he just began to sit with us again at lunch, and it hadn't changed since. "He really tried so hard to get me to get better… staying the night at my house, calling to check in every day, making sure that we were always together doing something, so I wasn't alone with my thoughts."

I took a moment to absorb all this information. "So are you completely better now?"

Tweek looked sad, "I still have my moments…"

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a breath, I hated that. I opened them and looked back at Tweek. "Tweek, you know you can talk to me, right? We may not have talked much over the past years, but I want you to know I want us to be close again."

Tweek looked shocked, "…really?" I nodded, and he smiled a great big toothy grin and gave me a hug. "Thank you Craig, that means a lot to me."

I hesitated, but gave in and hugged him back. It felt nice…

I could hear Tweek inhale and then he laid his head on my

shoulder. Before I knew it, the tiny blonde had fallen asleep. Conflicted, I thought of rolling him off me, since he was practically on my chest, but decided to let him be. He looked like he didn't really sleep much anyway. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.


End file.
